1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a 2D/3D image display device and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a person senses a three-dimensional (3D) effect due to a physiological factor and an experimental factor. In 3D image display technology, a 3D object is generally displayed using a binocular parallax (i.e., the apparent displacement of an object as seen between a viewer's left and right eyes), which is the largest factor that can create a 3D effect in a local area.
In general, a 3D image display device creates a 3D image by spatially separating a left image and a right image from each other using optical elements. For example, a method of using a lenticular lens array and a method of using a parallax barrier are used.
Today, a 3D image display device that can display both a 2D image and a 3D image has been developed and commercially used. A display device in which a display panel includes a liquid crystal layer element exists among 3D image display devices that can selectively display a 2D image and a 3D image.
An image signal of one frame of the 3D image display device including the liquid crystal layer element includes positive (+) polarity and negative (−) polarity according to a line inversion method. An image of a frame is displayed with luminance according to a potential difference between positive (+) polarity and a common voltage Vcom, or negative (−) polarity and Vcom. A difference in luminance between frames occurs due to a correspondence in the direction of the arrangement of optical elements and a scan direction, generating a flicker phenomenon.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance understanding of the background and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.